


Подворотня. Гром-камень

by Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: WTF 2021: Тексты G - PG-13 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Bromance, Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021
Summary: Мазаю в подворотне собственного дома всегда было стрёмно и неуютно. Но именно там он решил подкараулить вернувшегося в родное захолустье столичного архитектора, открытого гея Петрова, чтобы поучить его уму-разуму. Так что выбираться им из древней степи, где стоял таинственный гром-камень и куда подворотня их перенесла, пришлось, так или иначе, совместными усилиями. Ну а выбравшись, порешили они непременно к гром-камню вернуться
Series: WTF 2021: Тексты G - PG-13 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Подворотня. Гром-камень

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся низкорейтинговым миди команды Мистики и Ужасов на СФБ-20 [«Подворотня»](https://sfb2020.diary.ru/p219726276_fandom-mystic-horror-2020-midi-g-pg-13-podvorotnya-1-3.htm)  
>  **Предупреждение:** обсценная лексика, сленг, неграфичное описание поля боя; «Слово о полку Игореве» в вероятной альтернативной реальности; псевдоисторическая канва

_**Пролог** _

_В этой подворотне никогда не играли в прятки малыши, не малевали граффити подростки, не задерживались поболтать мамаши с колясками или бабки с продуктовыми пакетами. Здесь было знобко и стрёмно. Даже в самую ярую июльскую жару проносились порывы колкого ветра, от которых спина и руки вмиг покрывались мурашками._

_Мазай видел подворотню даже во сне, словно и не проходил через неё каждый день, утром и вечером. Ведь попасть в их двор — четырёхугольник из добротных, слегка обветшавших «сталинок» — можно было только так. Но Мазаю раз за разом снилось, что попадает он вовсе не в родной двор, а в печенежскую степь. Или половецкую, хрен её разберёт._

_И вросший в эту степь гром-камень ему снился. Чёрный, громадный, тёплый, в отличие от облезлых стен подворотни, почти живой. Наверное, это как раз он притянул к себе Мазая с Петровым. И уж точно он вернул их обратно домой._

_Вообще это Батя во всём был виноват, мрачно признавал Мазай, выныривая из очередного сна, в котором радостно скалившийся степняк в косматом малахае лупасил его нагайкой. Батя, неофициальный хозяин их городка. Батя, велевший Мазаю, бывшему бойцу своей «бригады», приструнить соседа по двору, модного радужноволосого архитектора Петрова._

_Вот кто точно был виноват во всём — Петров, выкрасивший свой хаер в разные цвета и обрядившийся в юбку-брюки! Будто не знал, куда из столиц понаехал и что представляют собой родные ебеня. Не Роттердам, точно._

_Но пуще всего лоханулся сам Мазай, дожидавшийся Петрова в той самой подворотне, чтобы по просьбе Бати его вразумить._

_Вразумил, ага._

_Пообещал вместе с ним в подворотне сызнова поискать проход к гром-камню, вот так вот здорово вразумил._

_И с этим теперь ничего нельзя было поделать._

* * *

— Антон Дмитрич, вас там какой-то мужик спрашивает! — в двери спортзала радостно просунулась белобрысая вихрастая башка. Это был Витёк, сын тренерши по акробатике, Светланы, вечно болтавшийся у мамки на работе.

— Какой ещё мужик? — слегка насторожился Мазай, поворачиваясь к двери. Батю пацан сроду не назвал бы «мужиком», язык бы не повернулся. И потом, Батя бы заранее позвонил. Или даже не Батя, а его правая рука или, переходя на офисный жаргон, зам по кадрам Савелий.

— На ролевика похожий, — исчерпывающе пояснил Витёк и бочком просочился в спортзал, поближе к боксёрским грушам и прочему замечательному инвентарю. Мазай недоумённо пожал плечами и направился к двери, мимоходом потрепав Витька по затылку. Никаких знакомых ролевиков у него сроду не водилось.

Но, выйдя на сырое от мелко накрапывавшего дождя крыльцо спортшколы, он на миг обалдел. Картинно облокотившись на дверцу облезлого белого китайского грузовичка, будто на дверцу как минимум «понтиака», под крыльцом стоял тип в камуфлированных штанах, замшевой рыжей куртке с бахромой вдоль рукавов и с длинной, такой же рыжей, под цвет куртки, косой. На его аристократически, ити его, тонком лице не было ни тени улыбки, зато наглые тёмные глаза не просто смеялись, а, сука, натурально ржали.

Боевой пидарас Петров был в своём репертуаре.

— Готов к труду и обороне? — нарочито невозмутимо осведомился Мазай, обретя дар связной речи и оглядев выпендрёжника от свежевыкрашенной в рыжий цвет макушки до начищенных берцев. Похоже, этот пиздобол действительно обнёс магазин спецодежды, как давеча грозился.

— Всегда готов, — ухмыльнулся Петров, сверкнув своими тридцатью двумя отчищенными у дорогого дантиста зубами. Сам Мазай в результате отроческих уличных драк потерял как минимум треть собственных и еле-еле накопил на импланты хотя бы передних, чтобы родителей своих учеников не пугать щербатой бандитской лыбой.

Он с прежней нарочитой медлительностью спустился по ступенькам и обошёл вокруг грузовичка и Петрова. Тот вертел башкой, явно разочарованный его невозмутимостью. Видать, ожидал более яркой реакции. 

— Орёл, орёл, — снисходительно похвалил Мазай, усмехнувшись краем губ его разочарованию. — Рыжий орёл. Лев. Грифон, короче. А это что у тебя тут?

На дне кузова, аккуратно обёрнутые мешковиной, лежали какие-то инструменты. Довольно громоздкая связка.

— Лопата, кирка, — небрежно пояснил Петров. — Такие, знаешь, типа грабельки, — он пошевелил в воздухе изящными, как у девушки, пальцами. — Вдруг придётся копать.

Мазай остро глянул на него:

— Копать? Это грабельками-то? Сначала, скорее всего, придётся стрелять. И потом, что ты там собрался раскапывать? Клад?

— Да что подвернётся, — загорячился Петров. — Мало ли. Пусть будут, места не перележат.

Мазай, как-то сразу устав, присел на подножку грузовичка, хмуро глядя на «грифона» снизу вверх и с накатившим раздражением ощущая, что в их, чёрт бы его драл, тандеме он куда взрослее явно впавшего в детство в своей романтической тяге к приключениям столичного понаеха Петрова.

— Ну чего ты смотришь на меня как училка на трудновоспитуемого, — набычился тот, правильно разгадав мазаевскую эмоцию. — Что не так-то?

— Да всё не так, — с расстановкой отрубил Мазай, не подымаясь с подножки, — Зверобой ты сраный. Грузовик-то вообще нахрена? Найденный клад увозить?

— Ну а как там передвигаться? — взъерепенился явно задетый «сраным Зверобоем» Петров. — Пешедралом мы от этих печенегов никуда не убежим. Коней у нас нет. Я бы, конечно, купил коня, я их люблю, давно мечтал, — взахлёб продолжал он, будто не слыша отчаянное мазаевское «блядь!», — но нам же надо пару. Коней в смысле. Мы же не можем вдвоём на одном сидеть. А это гораздо дороже грузовика выйдет. 

— Расскажи мне, — вкрадчиво предложил Мазай, отдышавшись после неожиданно явившегося в его воображении коня, огромного битюга, такого же рыжего, как обалдуй Петров, — расскажи, как ты в таком случае вообще нашу… икс-педицию мыслишь?

Он нарочно произнёс это слово по-виннипуховски, но Петров, не обращая внимания на очередную подколку, подвинул Мазая тощей коленкой и шлёпнулся рядом с ним на подножку.

— Мы ставим грузовик в подворотне, садимся в него и ждём — раз, — начал он, загибая пальцы.

— Ага, ждём, когда тётя Рая, дворничиха, нас оттуда выметет и гайцам настучит, — ехидно прокомментировал Мазай.

— Переносимся к гром-камню — два, даём печенегам по башкам — три, связываем их, если понадобится, — четыре, — взахлёб продолжал Петров, будто не слыша. — И начинаем глубокую разведку прилегающей к гром-камню местности — пять. А дальше будет видно по обстоятельствам. Главное — начать, а там само пойдёт. Что не так? — воинственно повторил он свой давешний вопрос, увидев мазаевскую скептическую ухмылку. 

— Да всё не так, — повторил и Мазай с нажимом. — Во-первых, не исключено, что вязать будут как раз нас. Убить же мы там или серьёзно ранить, при уровне их медицины, никого не можем. Вдруг это какой-нибудь твой, нахрен, предок окажется, — он с подчёркнутым вниманием посмотрел в петровские раскосые зенки.

— Чего это мой, может, как раз твой, — сварливо огрызнулся тот.

— Может, и мой, — покладисто согласился Мазай. — Не суть. Суть в том, что они там, в своём двенадцатом, тринадцатом или ещё фиг-знает-каком веке для нас должны быть персонами грата. А мы для них — наоборот, нон грата. С их боевыми навыками они нам в первые же пятнадцать минут настучат по кумполам, что и произошло во время нашего прошлого, ити его, туда визита. Свяжут снова как курят, а грузовик экспроприируют. Сделают из него… м-м… монумент для поклонения. Предмет культа. Жертвы будут приносить. А потом вместе с каким-нибудь прибравшимся вождём, его жёнами и наложницами в погребальный курган закопают. Легко!

— Да ты пессимист, вот не ожидал, — угрюмо протянул приунывший Петров, косясь на Мазая исподлобья. Из-под своей новоявленной рыжей чёлки.

— Я реалист, — сурово отпарировал Мазай, — смотрю на вещи здраво. Короче, мы с тобой там и останемся с таким твоим иррациональным подходцем — начать, а там само пойдет. И светят нам две перспективы на букву «Г», я ведь уже говорил. Тебе, как писаному раскрасавчику, гарем, мне, как неписаному, — галеры.

— Говно! — свирепо рявкнул Петров, вскакивая на ноги.

— Так тоже можно назвать, — лениво согласился Мазай и сам встал с подножки — с крыльца спортшколы горохом сыпались его ребята. Тренировка закончилась, а он, можно сказать, её профукал. Придётся в следующий раз навёрстывать упущенное.

— Антон Дмитрич, до свиданья! До свидания! До свиданья, Антон Дмитрич! — пролетая мимо него, парни с любопытством рассматривали картинно приосанившегося Петрова. Позёр хренов. Звезда нестроевая.

— Пока, пока, — кивнул мальчишкам Мазай и снова со вздохом опустился на подножку. — Эй, Зверобой. Харэ красоваться. Давай ещё мозговать.

— Так ты не отказываешься? — после паузы с радостным недоверием выпалил Петров. Глаза его засияли, словно включившиеся фары. Мазаю показалось, что тот сейчас запрыгает от восторга, как дошколёнок. — Ты всё-таки согласен?

— Я же обещал, — пожал плечами Мазай, про себя добавив: «Потому что идиот». 

Он и не надеялся, что выпендрёжник Петров, этот эстет недоделанный, с такой скрупулёзностью выполнит требование Бати, переданное ему при первой их встрече с Мазаем. То есть: одеться «как человек», не в вампирский плащ и не в юбку-брюки, прибрать разноцветный хаер и сменить бабскую оранжевую круглую «Кию» на что-то более пацанское. Петров Батю хозяином города отнюдь не считал, но ради Мазая, точнее ради того, чтобы тот снова пошёл с ним в открывающуюся иногда портал-подворотню, всё это проделал. Ну как мог, конечно, так и проделал, не без обычных выебонов. Значит, и Мазай, как мужик, обязан был своё слово держать.

Всего этого Мазай пояснять не стал, и так было понятно.

— Давай, поехали до дому, по дороге потолкуем. Обсудим планы «Б», «В» и «Г», особенно «Г», — отрывисто сказал он и полез в кабину, решив, что возвращаться в раздевалку спортшколы, чтобы переодеться в цивильное вместо спортивного костюма, не будет. — Я свою тачку в автосервис сдал. А ты свою что? Продал, что ли?

— На стоянке оставил.

Петров запрыгнул в кабину, лихо взял с места, и Мазай непроизвольно глянул через замурзанное окошко назад, туда, где в кузове бодро перекатывались лопаты и «грабельки». Он сильно подозревал, что хозяйством этим Петров пользоваться не умеет, судя по его изящным рукам. Архитектор хренов. Только бы в моднявом плащике до пят разгуливать да пальчиком указывать работягам. Чёрной кости.

Мазай ухмыльнулся, почесал нос, оглядывая обшарпанную кабину петровского пепелаца, и объявил:

— В твоём предложении прихватить к печенегам это… транспортное средство резон есть, не спорю. Тут, по крайней мере, нас сразу стрелой не проткнут и палицей по башкам не отоварят. Только надо кабину как-нибудь… это… укрепить. Щитами какими-то, что ли.

Петров в ответ расплылся в совершенно счастливой улыбке. Точно, детский сад, трусы на лямках.

— Барин, рано празднуешь ты, — попытался остудить его пыл Мазай. — Я-то драться умею, а ты — сомневаюсь. Походишь в нашу тренажёрку на курсы рукопашного боя. Я тебя по блату, так и быть, запишу.

Про себя он подумал, что тренер по рукопашному бою Лёха Малинин охренеет от такого подарка. Точно охренеет. Но что уж.

Снявши голову, по волосам не плачут, а Мазай точно снял свою голову и позабыл её где-то в половецко-печенежских степях, не иначе.

— Щас, ага, — оскорбился в лучших чувствах Петров. — Я в Питере боевые искусства изучал. У меня, к твоему сведению, по тхэквондо чёр… — он запнулся, — то есть красный пояс.

— Ты дальтоник? — ехидно поинтересовался Мазай, не удержавшись. Он мгновенно сообразил, что сперва Петров намеревался соврать, чтобы поднять себе рейтинг в его глазах. Это прямо-таки умиляло.

— Так что не нужна мне никакая твоя тренажёрка, — задиристо заключил тот, пропустив «дальтоника» мимо ушей.

Мазай совершенно внезапно и очень ярко представил себе, как зараза Петров выходит на помост в чёрном кимоно и с этой своей рыжей косой ниже лопаток. Представил и крякнул. 

Ещё он вспомнил, как Петров у гром-камня в изящном пируэте вырубил сразу двух наседавших на него кряжистых степняков, в то время как сам он, тренер по боксу, уложил тогда лишь одного.

— Ладно, — со вздохом бросил он. — Только, если тебя укокошат, потом не жалуйся.

Шутка юмора прозвучала крайне нескладно, и Мазай даже поморщился.

— Не буду, — тихо отозвался Петров без тени всегдашней иронической усмешки и притёр грузовичок к обочине у магазина «Галантерея» неподалеку от ведущей в их подворотню арки. — На стоянку пока не отгоняю, вдруг что покупать понадобится. Ну… типа брони. Ты же говорил, мы его усилять станем.

— Танк мы из него делать точно не будем, — Мазай спрыгнул с подножки и захлопнул дверцу, державшуюся на честном слове и петле из гнутой толстой проволоки.

Воистину, Петров постарался, выбирая свой пепелац.

— Слушай… — тот, оказавшись рядом, на миг тронул его за плечо. — Может, дома у меня побазарим? Ты же у меня ещё не был. В гостях. А?

«Не был, и ни к чему», — собирался отрезать Мазай, но взглянул в напряжённо застывшее лицо Петрова и только кивнул. Без слов, как подписывали карикатуры в старом журнале «Крокодил», выпусками которых бабка сто лет назад растапливала печку в своём деревенском доме. Петров почти незаметно выдохнул и так явно расслабился, что Мазай почувствовал некоторые угрызения совести. 

— Хочу глянуть, в какой там супер-пупер хайтек ты стариковскую хату превратил, — всё-таки оправдался он и первым зашагал к подъезду, стараясь по привычке миновать чёртову подворотню как можно быстрее.

* * *

Вместо хайтека в бывшей квартире петровских дедушки и бабушки обнаружился чистый винтаж. Или ретро. Как иначе можно было назвать советские, с цветочным орнаментом ковры на стенах и коврики под ногами — убогие, пёстрые, вывязанные крючком из старого тряпья? Только бытовая техника в этом доме была новой: плазма в полстены, комп на маленьком столе, стиралка, холодильник под потолок, электроплита, микруха и прочие навороты — на кухне, куда Петров Мазая с порога провёл.

Даже шторки на этой кухне были времён первых перестроечных лет, заботливо присобранные снизу. А проём, ведущий, очевидно, в крохотную кладовку, аккуратно прикрывала завеса — Мазай сперва глазам своим не поверил — из канцелярских скрепок и старых открыток, любовно изготовленных, очевидно, петровской бабушкой по рекомендациям журнала «Работница»!

Заметив, что гость недоумённо озирается, стараясь не сильно таращиться, Петров скупо усмехнулся:

— Как видишь, хайтек-стайл мне не зашёл.

— Угумс, — промычал Мазай, присаживаясь на крепко сколоченную табуретку. Та была беленькой, свежевыкрашенной, но тоже советской. Он предполагал, что подобные раритеты задержались в квартирах многих пенсионеров, но чтобы у Петрова! Звездеца и выпендрёжника!

Мазай тоже был очень привязан к бабушке и деду, но после их смерти родители деревенский дом быстро продали, рассудив, что не нужен он. А сам Мазай, оставшись один, немедля произвёл в квартире полный капитальный евроремонт по своему вкусу с выносом стен, объединением лоджии и кухни, барной стойкой, навесными потолками и прочей тряхомудией.

— Я хотел, чтобы тут всё осталось как у меня в детстве, — разгадав, видимо, его мысли, негромко сказал Петров. — Как было до нашего отъезда в Питер. Вот только цветы у меня не прижились, — он со вздохом указал на подоконник, где в ряд выстроились опустевшие горшки и всего один чахлый, но живой кактус. — Не умею я с ними.

— Эм… Уютно тут, — брякнул Мазай, перестав, наконец, озираться. — Я уже и забыл, как когда-то… ну… бывало. Да не егози ты, я дома поем, — добавил он, наблюдая, как Петров споро заводит в большой стеклянной миске омлет, режет туда колбасу и бросает зелень.

— Щас, ага, — уже привычно огрызнулся тот, выливая содержимое миски на зашкворчавшую сковороду.

Они уминали омлет (Петров настрогал к столу ещё сала из морозилки) и обсуждали, как им укрепить пепелац, не закрывая обзора. Выходило, что какими-нибудь сдвигающимися жестяными листами. Не из пулемёта же, в конце концов, будут печенеги по ним палить!

— А если они уже того, поддюдюрили себе и пулемётик? — прищурился Мазай в ответ на этот петровский аргумент.

— А патроны? — отпарировал тот. — Они ребята азартные, сразу бы всё просадили.

— А если они за день до нашего визита поддюдюрят? — не сдавался Мазай, но Петров только отмахнулся, мели, мол, Емеля, твоя неделя, и он решил перевести разговор. — А сало ты сам солил, что ли?

Сало было дюже гарное. С чесночком и перчиком.

— Сам, — гордо ответствовал Петров.

— Поди ж ты, какие таланты пропадают, — подивился Мазай. — В гареме как раз поваром можешь работать.

Он хотел добавить едкое: «По совместительству», но не стал. Он уже совершенно точно знал, какие подъёбки могут Петрова по-настоящему задеть. И правда, тот только взглянул как на скорбного рассудком:

— Мусульмане сала не едят.

И прыснул, не удержался, от идиотизма диалога. Мазай тоже хмыкнул. Ему было хорошо на этой кухне, тёплой, уютной, полной давно забытых умильных мелочей вроде лоскутной курицы, гордо восседающей на заварочном чайнике. Словно его родная бабушка была жива, тоже находилась здесь, просто куда-то вышла. К соседке, по телефону позвонить, например, да и заболталась.

Он уже и подзабыл то время, когда были только стационарные телефоны, и то по два-три на подъезд, и по вечерам к соседям-везунчикам начиналось паломничество.

— Интересный ты, Петров, — вырвалось у него, и тот вопросительно поднял глаза. — Оставил, получается, кусочек детства. Как будто бы все… всё ещё живы. Как будто… — он запнулся, подбирая слова, а потом всё-таки договорил: — Как будто это тоже портал.

Петров молчал. Моргал. Зырил на Мазая так, словно тот невесть какую истину в последней инстанции изрёк. Мазаю аж неловко стало от этого взгляда.

— Ладно, я пошёл, — выдавил он. — Спасибо… за хлеб-сало.

И пошёл.

* * *

Дальше начался чистый цирк. 

Мазай и Петров каждый вечер экипировались во что похуже, памятуя о предыдущем визите в степь, когда они ободрались как липки, катясь к гром-камню из печенежского плена. Брали с собой то оружие, которое только и сочли нужным использовать против пращуров — пиетет пиететом, а на невольничий рынок попадать не хотелось. Мазай отыскал старый кастет с дырками для пальцев и травматик, пуляющий резинками за несколько метров, Петров же раздобыл газовый баллончик, к чему Мазай отнёсся скептически, но возражать не стал. Пригодиться могло всё.

Ближе к полуночи они загоняли в подворотню грузовик. Ставили его впритирочку к стене. Открывали дверцы, чтобы выпустить побольше своей ауры. И ждали, ждали, ждали, ждали, ждали. 

Как идиоты.

Ожидание это дурацкое нельзя было скрасить даже ковырянием в мобилах, потому что мобилы они, опять же памятуя о прошлом визите к печенегам, невиданные штуковины тут же у пленников отжавшим, с собой теперь не брали. Для того же, чтобы запечатлеть всё, что они могут узреть по ту сторону подворотни, Мазай сунул в карман старенькую «мыльницу».

В общем, они или скупо беседовали о том о сём, косясь друг на друга с чувством какой-то лютой неловкости, или, когда Петров притащил древнюю видеоигру на таком же древнем девайсе, по очереди её юзали. Один юзал, другой наблюдал за окружающим.

Просидев таким тупым образом часа два, они возвращали грузовичок на стоянку и уныло расходились по домам.

После пятого подобного вечерочка Мазай не выдержал. 

— Хорош уже титьки мять, — сурово заявил он. — Спорим, гром-камню не нравится грузовик. Он не может понять, что это такое.

Петров даже поперхнулся от негодования.

— Да ладно! — начал было он, но Мазай ему договорить не дал.

— Кроме того, — перебил он занудным голосом комментатора бибисишных документалок о природе, — не исключено, что прошлое наше удачное попадание в хрен-знает-какой век обусловлено исходившей от нас тогда бурной энергетикой. Иными словами…

— Иными словами, — теперь был черёд Петрова его перебивать, — ты собирался мне морду бить, вот тогда-то и случился этот бенц.

Мазай утвердительно кивнул:

— Истину глаголешь. Или… это…рцышь. Речёшь. Короче…

— Короче, станция «Вылезай», — Петров решительно распахнул дверцу и спрыгнул с подножки. — Надоело, правда, зряшно хернёй маяться. Давай, сунь мне в морду.

— Че-го? — подошедший к нему Мазай изрядно охуел, глядя в его бледное суровое лицо комсомольца с советского плаката. Правильное и тонкое. Вернее, комсомолки, учитывая косу. — Не могу. Не заслужил.

— А если я скажу, что всё ещё в тебя влюблён, дашь в морду? — воинственно оскалился «комсомолка», и Мазай охуел вторично, но тут же опомнился:

— Нет.

— Да почему же?! — заорал Петров, сжимая кулаки.

— Потому что грешно обижать обиженных Богом, — назидательно пояснил Мазай и едва успел поставить блок — распсиховавшийся Петров немедля попытался заехать ему в челюсть.

— Да блядь! — гаркнул Мазай. — Ты ебану…

Он не договорил, оказавшись на асфальте, так как правая нога Петрова в берце, проделав изящный пируэт, врезалась ему в бедро, которое сразу занемело.

— Да я ж тебя, скотина, — взъярился Мазай, вскакивая с асфальта, но тут Петров вскинул ладонь, упреждая удар:

— По коням! Дует!

Вдоль подворотни отчётливо зазмеился порыв ледяного ветра, совсем как пару недель назад.

— Слава те Господи… — проворчал Мазай, одним прыжком очутившись в кабине, и шлёпнулся на сиденье. — Ну же, гром-камушек, встречай! 

Сердце у него гулко бухало и сжималось от смятения и восторга перед неизвестным. Он изо всех сил пялил глаза в окошки, которые они с Петровым превратили практически в бойницы. Но это оказалось бессмысленным: мрак снаружи сгустился до абсолютного, какого-то космического, грузовичок ощутимо тряхнуло, и Мазай влажной ладонью судорожно нащупал в кармане кастет.

Кто предупреждён, тот вооружён, а он был уверен, что печенеги, или кто они там были, может, и охуеют в первое-то мгновение, но потом примутся их из грузовичка вытряхивать. При таком раскладе самым разумным было бы напасть первыми, оглоушить нападавших, связать их, сложить в кузове аккуратным штабелем и отправиться в глубокую разведку.

Пока все эти мудрые мысли лихорадочно роились в мазаевской голове, а сам он напрягся, готовясь к бою и видя только смутный силуэт зачем-то вцепившегося в баранку Петрова, тьма понемногу рассеялась. Мазай вгляделся в ветровое стекло и тут же зажмурился, потому что в глаза ударило солнце. Здесь стояла не полночь, а белый день, а встречал их всё тот же, показавшийся прямо-таки родным, гром-камень, к антрацитовому боку которого они тут не так давно прижимали свои окровавленные ладони. 

И никого.

Здесь больше не было никого.

Только степь, по которой ветер гнал седые ковыльные волны.

— Вот так номер… — озадаченно просипел Петров, и они с Мазаем уставились друг на друга ошалевшими глазами. — Где все?

— Может, затаились? — неуверенно предположил Мазай. — Посидим пока.

Петров наконец выпустил руль и завертел головой по сторонам. Мазай снова напрягся, готовясь к тому, что откуда-нибудь из-за гром-камня повылезают остервеневшие степняки со своим: «Кху-кху-уррагх!». Ан нет. Никто ниоткуда не вылезал, не орал, стрелами не сыпал.

— Пошли, — буркнул Мазай ещё через пять минут напряжённого ожидания. — То есть я пошёл. А ты прикрой, мало ли чего. Вот, держи, — он сунул ему в руку «Осу».

Петров спорить не стал, «Осу» взял и кивнул, нервно облизывая губы. Похоже было, что в реальной боевой обстановке он без возражений признал за Мазаем право верховодить. Тот возблагодарил доброго Боженьку за такие милости, распахнул дверцу и встал на подножке.

Горячий ветер растрепал ему волосы, зноем обжёг скулы.

Ветер. 

Степь.

Ковыль.

И только высоко в синем поднебесье кружится чёрная точка.

— Жаворонок или ястреб, — слегка севшим голосом предположил Мазай, на миг запрокинув голову. — Вылазь, Зверобой, определи, что это за птица, ты же у нас охотник, юный натуралист и естествоиспытатель.

— Дрон, — саркастически скривился Петров, спрыгивая в траву.

— Дронт, — буркнул Мазай, у которого даже сердце сжалось при мысли, что гром-камень закинул их куда-нибудь в будущее вместо прошлого. Сука, интересно до ужаса, но там же они будут просто какими-то сраными экспонатами! — Пошли пройдёмся.

Они порыскали вокруг гром-камня, держа в поле зрения и грузовичок, и друг друга. Людей не было. Вообще. Только старое кострище в круге вытоптанной травы не так далеко...

— Твою ж… — пробормотал удручённый этим фактом Петров, у которого, видать, в крови взыграл адреналин, требовавший немедленных действий. — И что теперь?

— Он сказал: «Поехали» — и махнул рукой, — Мазай сам поморщился от банальности ляпнутого, распахивая дверцу кабины. — Давай покатаемся по округе.

Не сказать, что степь была тут ровной, как стол, грузовик потряхивало, но несильно. Из-под колёс то и дело прыскали какие-то непуганые суслики и пёстрые птицы с вытянутыми шеями, заставившие Мазая вспомнить любимый мультик своего детства про Оранжевое Горлышко. Но людей всё ещё не было. Совсем.

— План «Бэ», командор? — Петров с некоторой тоской во взоре покосился на него.

А, вот так вот, командор, значит. Мазай хмыкнул, но ему почему-то это словечко польстило.

— Пока просто катаемся вокруг, зырим в оба и наблюдаем. Бензина полно. Канистры вон в кузове. Можем даже заночевать. Только сильно от портала не удаляться и не расслабляться, не пикник, чай. Ну а если уж совсем ничего не приключится, придётся утром возвращаться обратно, что поделать, облом.

Он невольно вздохнул. Самому ему приключений, что греха таить, тоже хотелось. «На пятую точку», — ехидно подсказал голос разума. «Да и фиг», — мысленно ответил голосу Мазай и кашлянул, озадаченно принюхиваясь.

В воздухе явственно потянуло дымом. Дымом, ёптыть!

Мазай и Петров потрясённо переглянулись. Петров даже притормозил и высунулся, распахнув дверцу.

— Надо было бинокль взять, — вырвалось у него. — Нам во-он туда! — он ткнул пальцем влево от гром-камня, который теперь уменьшился до простого чёрного камушка на горизонте.

— Ходу! — азартно прохрипел Мазай, сжимая рукоять вернувшейся к нему «Осы» — Давай-давай-давай!

Он чувствовал себя как на ринге, когда до первого удара гонга остаётся меньше минуты. Сейчас начнётся! Мысль о том, что тут ему могут не просто морду набить, он старательно задвинул в самый дальний угол сознания.

Теперь уже и он явственно различал тонкий сизый дымок, поднимавшийся к небу. Что это могло гореть, Мазай не собирался гадать. Допустим, степняки шашлык жарят. Джейрана какого-нибудь завалили и жарят. Слезть с грузовичка и подкрадываться пешком? А смысл? Они тогда лишатся какой-никакой защиты. Если же печенеги верхами, догонят они странных пришельцев в два счёта, едва те рванут обратно к грузовичку. А вообще, они же не глухие, в степи звуки разносятся далеко. Сидящие у костра давно должны были услышать тарахтение мотора. Но из-за гребня холма, откуда и поднималась едва различимая струйка дыма, никто не появлялся.

Все эти не самые умные соображения лихорадочно метались в голове Мазая, и последнее из них он озвучил вслух, невольно ухватив Петрова за локоть:

— А нахера им вообще в такую жару костёр?

Тот ничего не ответил — грузовик наконец перекатился через пологий гребень холма, и тут Петров затормозил так резко, что оба едва не врезались в лобовое стекло… и застыли, даже не дыша.

Горел не просто костёр — а погребальный. Вернее, догорал. От людей — от трупов — преданных огню, остались уже какие-то обугленные остовы, позволяющие, однако, чётко определить, кому они принадлежали. Уж точно не джейранам. И этот запах палёной плоти…

— Блядь… — простонал Петров, рванул ручку дверцы и сполз с подножки, корчась в жестоких рвотных спазмах.

Мазай несколько раз судорожно сглотнул. Его будто несильно, но резко ударили в висок, мир вокруг поплыл и закачался. Он тоже толкнул дверцу и вывалился наружу. Встал на нетвёрдые ноги и огляделся. С костром всё было ясно. Там лежали мертвяки. Но кто их убил и кто вот таким вот образом похоронил? Были ли это те степняки, что встретили их с Петровым у гром-камня в первый раз? Или…

— Вот что, — прохрипел Мазай, разжав сведённые челюсти. — Игнат! Хорош харчи метать. — Он одним прыжком очутился рядом с выпрямившимся Петровым. — Садись за руль. А то, может, я поведу? — он озабоченно вгляделся в его бледное чуть ли не в прозелень лицо.

— Щас, ага, — автоматически выдавил Петров, утёр рот, сплюнул и неловко полез обратно на подножку. Потом ещё раз покосился в сторону костра и заявил: — Это не печенеги и не половцы. Те в земле хоронили. Помнишь, ты про грузовик в кургане прикалывался? Так вот, они именно курганы насыпали. Боевых коней закапывали вместе с мёртвыми. Это… не знаю кто. Наёмники какие-то, наверное.

— А каменных баб кто ваял? — быстро осведомился Мазай, желая отвлечь его ещё больше.

— Половцы предположительно, — за этой псевдонаучной беседой Петров и правда чуток оклемался. — Куда ехать-то?

— К реке спускайся, — отрывисто бросил Мазай. «И готовься снова блевать», — добавил он мысленно. Он почему-то точно знал, что именно они увидят у этой крохотной, извивавшейся среди холмов речушки, и не ошибся. 

Бойню.

Хотя мог бы сотню раз спросить себя, откуда к нему явилось это клятое сакральное знание. Не гром-камень же в башку вложил, в конце-то концов.

* * *

В ком Мазай сильно ошибся, так это в Петрове. Тот вылез из кабины пошатываясь, как глубокий старик, и встал, опершись на крыло грузовика, снова бледный до зелени. Но не заорал, не блеванул и в обморок не грянулся. Его губы зашевелились, и спустя несколько мгновений вставший рядом Мазай разобрал откуда-то ему знакомое:

— Тут кровавого вина недостало, тут пир докончаша храбрые русичи, сваты попоиша, а сами полегоша за землю Русскую.

Мазай вздрогнул, как в лихорадочном ознобе, вбирая в сознание представшее перед ними зрелище. 

Над берегом витала смерть. Смерть и стервятники, которым нечем было поживиться у погребального костра степняков, оставшегося позади.

Но здесь…

Сперва Мазаю показалось, что весь берег речушки усеян трупами. Но нет. Их было не более полутора десятков. Степняки забрали своих и бросили чужих, не обобрав, стоило отдать им должное. Не вытащили убийственных стрел и копий из человеческой плоти, не сняли шлемов с запрокинутых бессильно голов, не вынули из холодных ладоней мечи.

Видимо, более тяжкого греха, чем обобрать погибших ратников, в степи не водилось.

Мазай положил руку на плечо Петрова, бессознательно пытаясь ощутить живое тепло в этом царстве мёртвых. Петров длинно выдохнул, глянул ему в лицо совершенно больными глазами и пробормотал той же скороговоркой:

— Чръна земля под копыты, костьми была посеяна, а кровию польяна, тугою взыдоша по Русской земле.

— Игнат, — вырвалось у Мазая, — тут коней-то нету. Какие копыта?

«А и правда, — подумалось ему вдруг, — почему тут нет лошадиных трупов, все убитые воины — пешие?»

Додумывал он это, уже развернувшись к кузову грузовика, смирно высившегося позади них. 

— Надо их похоронить. Не на растерзание же зверью оставлять. Своих… — откашлявшись, произнёс он.

— А ты ещё говорил — нахера лопаты? — на лице Петрова, первым запрыгнувшего в кузов, блуждала такая же больная, как его взгляд, дикая усмешка. — Выходит, мы сюда могильщиками прибыли, а, Мазай? В том наше предназначение, получается? Часто врани граяхуть, трупиа себе деляче…

— Игнат, — тяжело процедил Мазай, принимая у него лопаты и кирку. — Молчи.

И Петров умолк.

Дальнейшие часы послеполуденного зноя слились для них обоих в непрерывный монотонный адов труд. Не размышлять. Рыть, рыть, отбрасывать землю, вгрызаясь лопатами в неё, сырую и холодную на той глубине, какая была надобна, чтобы принять мёртвые тела. Ладони, быстро стёртые до мяса, жгло огнём. Неважно. Взять мертвеца за плечи и за ноги, ощутить под пальцами грубую холстину или расшитую узорами ткань, заглянуть в бледное восковое лицо, совсем такое же, как у парня со двора, тренера из спортшколы, пацана из собственной команды. Смотреть только в это запрокинутое лицо, чтобы не видеть страшную рану от меча, располосовавшего грудину. Или проткнутое стрелой горло. Или кафтан, залитый кровью от копья, воткнувшегося в живот. Донести до могилы, опустить, перегнувшись через край. Идти за следующим.

Рядом с первой ямой пришлось рыть вторую, когда первая приняла всех, кого могла вместить. Над нею вырос маленький курган.

— Игнат, — позвал Мазай, с трудом разгибая спину.

Тот поднял голову, машинально облизав губы.

— Ты там что-то наизусть читал давеча, а я тебя заткнул, — пробормотал Мазай хрипло. Собственный голос стал чужим. — Давай ещё. Дальше. Это что вообще было? Что-то знакомое.

Петров полуприкрыл глаза, лихорадочно блестевшие из-под повязанной на голову банданы. Рубашки свои они сперва сняли, бросив в кабину грузовика, но потом Мазай взял свою и завязал на плечах, заставив Петрова сделать то же самое: «Иначе сгорим». Хотя Петрову, похоже, это было похер. Всё похер. Он словно впал в состояние какого-то амока, как и сам Мазай.

— Это же, — просипел Петров, — «Слово о полку Игореве». Тьма.

И искривил спёкшиеся губы в похожей на прежнюю улыбке.

— Погоди, — обронил Мазай, утирая лоб. — Щас. Я… щас.

Он наконец понял, что они просто загибаются от жажды. Вытащил из стоявшей в кабине спортивной сумки одну из припасённых бутылок с водой, принёс и сунул Петрову в руки:

— Давай пей. 

Тот пил долго, длинными глотками, почти захлёбываясь. Потом озадаченно поглядел на свои ладони, покрытые кроваво-чёрной коркой.

— Не смывай, — велел Мазай. — Прикинется саднить, взвоешь. А так — ничего. Пройдёт. Потом поставим прививки от столбняка, когда вернёмся.

— Если вернёмся, — спокойно поправил Петров, отдав ему бутылку и подняв лицо к безмятежно голубеющему небу, в котором парил ястреб. 

Всё-таки ястреб.

— Что ми шумить, что ми звенить давечя рано пред зорями? Игорь полкы заворочает; жаль бо ему мила брата Всеволода. Бишася день, бишася другый: третьяго дни к полуднию падоша стязи Игоревы…

Эти слова родились где-то тут, понял вдруг Мазай, напряжённо вслушиваясь в надтреснутый певучий голос Петрова. Осознание было таким чётким, словно ему опять сказали это на ухо. На реке Каяле — на той речушке, что текла под обрывом. В этой степи, которой не было ни конца, ни краю. Принадлежавшей равно половцам ли, печенегам, русичам ли, а теперь Мазаю с Петровым.

* * *

Живой среди мёртвых обнаружился, когда страшный труд Мазая и Петрова близился к концу. Их уже шатало на ходу, кидало из стороны в сторону, как пьяных. Упившихся кровавым вином. И трупы павших стали для них просто грузом, от которого надо было избавиться, когда один из этих трупов в руках Мазая застонал, не размыкая век. И Мазай грохнулся на землю, а рядом с ним Петров, и оба ошалело уставились на ожившего мертвеца, чьё лицо стало сплошной кровавой маской. Но тела, которые они с полудня носили к ямам и засыпали сырой землёй, были уже могильно-холодными. Души покинули их. А рука, за которую Мазай осторожно тронул распростёртого перед ним воина, оказалась тёплой. 

Тёплой!

Вражеская стрела пробила ему обе щеки насквозь, выбив зубы и изуродовав, лишив сознания, а вторая стрела перебила правую ключицу, и Мазай застыл, снова уставившись на Петрова в полном отчаянии.

— Чего делать-то с ним? — прохрипел он. — Ведь его в больницу надо!

— Ага, щас наберу сто двенадцать! — огрызнулся Петров со всегдашней нудной сварливостью, и, что бы там ни было, у Мазая чуть отлегло от сердца. — Я же аптечку брал! 

Он вскочил и кинулся к грузовику, пока Мазай неловко устраивал окровавленную, со слипшимися русыми волосами голову раненого у себя на коленях. Даже непонятно было, какого возраста этот человек. Его светлая бородка тоже слиплась от засохшей крови, кровью была залита и холщовая, когда-то белая рубаха. Лет тридцати ему, наверное, устало решил Мазай. Ровесник почти.

Прилетевший Петров грянулся рядом. В одной руке у него была бутыль с водой, в другой — увесистый баул, который тот и именовал «аптечкой». 

— Ты что, медпункт тут собирался открывать? — поразился Мазай, но тот и бровью не повёл:

— Вот видишь, сейчас и пригодится. Раны надо ему продезинфицировать и антибиотики проколоть, вот что. Я взял.

— И шприцы? — снова на миг опешил Мазай. Неженка Петров оказался куда предусмотрительнее него, битого волка. — И обезбол?

— А то! — гордо провозгласил тот, проворно расстилая на земле кусок брезента из грузовика и поверх — стерильные салфетки. — Давай переложим его сюда. И руки, руки надо продезинфицировать! — спохватился он.

К счастью, раненый продолжал пребывать без сознания, пока Мазай с Петровым неумело производили над ним медицинские манипуляции, промыв дезраствором сперва менее тяжёлую рану у ключицы и залепив её повязками, а потом взявшись за рану на лице.

— Блядь, тут хирург нужен, — простонал Петров, разглядывая отмытое от крови лицо воина, которое, впрочем, краше оттого не стало — распухшее, с пробитыми насквозь щеками и продырявленным языком. Осколки зубов и сгустки крови он вычистил стерильным тампоном. — Блядь, он же останется немым! Мазай! Давай правда свалим отсюда и заберём чувака с собой!

— Этот чувак, — с нажимом произнёс Мазай, — обе стрелы переломил и из себя выдернул. Вон они, обломки, у него в руках. Он — воин, понимаешь? Может, воевода какой-нибудь или дружинник. Как те, про кого «Слово». А ты — заберём. Права мы такого не имеем. Иначе всё будущее сами себе порушим. Эффект бабочки у Бредбери помнишь же? — он дождался кивка Петрова и тряхнул головой. — Проколи ему обезбол, антибиотики, снотворное, весь комплект. И пошли… закончим то, что начали.

Он не был уверен, что сумеет сейчас даже с земли подняться, не то что заканчивать страшную в своей будничности работу могильщика. Но он сумел. Стыдно бы ему было, мужику и бойцу, не отдать этим павшим воинам последние почести.

— Тош, ты уверен, что мы… никого живого не похоронили? — с запинкой спросил Петров, когда они, едва волоча ноги и держась друг за друга, брели обратно к расстеленному у грузовика брезенту, на котором мирно спал раненый, укутанный в мазаевскую куртку.

— Я тоже так и так гадаю, вспоминаю, — честно признался Мазай. — Но нет. Они же… остыли уже. Степняки всех раненых добили. Наш чудом уцелел, — он кивнул на брезент. — Мёртвым сочли. Костёр разводить не будем. Вдруг кого из темноты на огонёк принесёт, а мы с тобой сейчас… не лучше трупов.

Им ещё достало сил отыскать в кузове грузовика какую-то мешковину и укрыться ею, улегшись на земле по обе стороны от раненого. Чёрт, у них не было ни собаки, ни какого другого сторожа, чтобы предупредить о появлении врагов, волков… или кого бы то ни было. Оставалось положиться… на волю Божию? Да, на неё, смутно подумал Мазай, слыша неумолчный стрёкот степных цикад в ковылях вокруг и видя сквозь полуприкрытые веки звёздный купол неба, опрокинувшегося над ними. «Ни хытру, ни горазду, ни пытыцю горазду суда Божия не минути…» — вспомнил он, прежде чем провалиться в сон, похожий на смерть.

* * *

Проснулись Мазай с Петровым около полудня, судя по положению солнца. Открыв глаза и тут же попытавшись заслонить их ладонью от зелёно-золотого сияния, Мазай едва поднял руку и тут же просипел:

— Ма-ать… Ох, ё…

Он всё сразу вспомнил, весь вчерашний тяжелейший день и вечер, и наконец кое-как приподнялся на локте, озираясь, как застигнутый врасплох зверь.

Они по-прежнему были здесь, в степи, лежали на брезенте. Позади высился грузовик. Насыпанные ими курганы мирно чернели по другую сторону от него. Петров безмятежно сопел, уткнувшись носом в сгиб локтя, а между ним и Мазаем неподвижно, как камень, даже не ворохнувшись ни разу, если судить по положению тела, покоился найденный на поле боя единственный живой русич.

Живой ли?

Похолодев, Мазай коснулся ладонью его груди под распахнутой рубахой и облегчённо выдохнул. Сердце билось, пусть неровно и слабо, но это можно было отнести на счёт коктейля, который щедро вколол ему Петров.

С груди свисал медный грубый крестик на замусоленной тесьме.

Кряхтя и стеная, как столетний старец, Мазай поднялся с земли, забрёл за грузовик и там отлил в редкие кустики, выпугнув из них какую-то пустельгу. Потом поковылял к речушке, гадая, сумеет ли спуститься с довольно крутого обрыва к воде, чтобы умыться. Сумел, цепляясь за ветки ракитника и на сей раз потревожив целое семейство ежей. Длинноногих и ушастых. Степных. Наличие всей этой живности, клубившейся вокруг, Мазая успокаивало — значит, тут обычно не было людей. И непогребённых трупов — он огляделся — тоже. И по реке они не плыли. И…

Он вдруг замер, поражённый некоей мыслью, а вода серебряными каплями срывалась у него из пригоршней и капала на замурзанные камуфляжные штаны. Потом он торопливо развернулся и, кряхтя, полез обратно по обрывистой круче.

— Рота, подъём! — он безжалостно потряс разоспавшегося Петрова за плечо. — Я понял, почему их тут так мало было и почему они все были пешие!

Петров, чего Мазай не ожидал, сразу сообразил, о чём речь, и вскинулся мгновенно. Сонная муть пропала у него из глаз, взгляд стал остро-осмысленным.

— И почему же? — поинтересовался он живо. — Кстати, как там наш пациент? — он осторожно наклонился над спящим.

— В порядке, товарищ военфельдшер, — Мазай задумчиво поскрёб щёку, тоже озабоченно заглянув в заклеенное пластырями распухшее лицо раненого и утешая себя мыслью, что за ночь отёк, кажется, спал. — Так вот, это была разведрота…

— Не понял, — медленно произнёс Петров, распрямляясь. 

— Сразу видно, что ты в армии не служил, — поддел Мазай. — Все воины были пешими — раз. Их было мало, бой они приняли страшный, все полегли, но и врагов положили дохрена — два. Десантура разведчиков, зуб даю. Которые тоже натолкнулись тут на тех, кого не ожидали.

— Погоди, — Петров сосредоточенно нахмурился, переваривая эту мысль. — Допустим, да, для обычной сечи того времени народу и правда маловато. Но что или кого этот отряд тут выслеживал? Стоп! — теперь он хлопнул себя по лбу. — Если принять во внимание гипотезу о том, что в здешних степях была ставка половецких ханов, то наши, возможно, двигались как раз туда — либо намереваясь захватить кого-то в плен, либо, напротив, кого-то из плена выручить. Игоря!

Глаза его вспыхнули, и он даже подскочил на брезенте.

— Алё, гараж, — охладил его пыл Мазай. — Да ты просто помешался на Игоре. Согласен, что твоё «Слово» вчера просто как влитое легло, — он кашлянул. Всё, что было вчера, казалось сейчас в этой мирно раскинувшейся степи, полной пересвиста каких-то птах, просто кровавым кошмаром. — Слушай, — вырвалось у него, — а как это ты намастрячился столько наизусть выучить? Там же половина слов — как на иностранном, догадываешься только. 

— Учил долго, разбирался, но выучил, — коротко объяснил Петров. — Давно уже. А тут… само всплыло. И предпочитаю как раз не в переводах. Настоящий текст — он как булатная сталь, понимаешь?

Мазай понимал. Кивнув, он заговорил снова:

— Но на самом деле мы можем только гадать, в каком мы веке и в каком месте. Единственно, что точно знаю: разведгруппы всё-таки сами по себе не ходят, они где-то базироваться должны. В основном войске, — он запнулся. — Значит, наше войско действительно должно быть не так далеко. В паре пеших переходов, к примеру. И, если вспомнить гипотезу, про которую ты толкуешь, они продвигаются к ставке половцев и выслали вперёд разведку, которая…

— Которая наткнулась на тех, кто здесь гром-камень караулит, вот что! — выпалил Петров, вскакивая на ноги так легко, будто вчера и не падал от усталости. — Тех было больше, и кто-то остался в живых после всей… мясорубки. Эти живые сложили для своих погребальный костёр и свалили. Но… 

— Они вернутся, — чуть осипшим голосом заключил Мазай. — С подкреплением. Они же не могут взять и бросить гром-камень с его чудесами. А когда наши не дождутся разведгруппы, князь, или кто там у них главный, пошлёт сюда новую. Ну… это же элементарно, Ватсон.

Он умолк, и они с Петровым несколько минут тупо стояли, пытаясь осмыслить только что сказанное. Петров машинально утёр ладонью нос, зачем-то поглядел в звенящее жаворонками небо и хрипло заявил:

— Я бы умылся и пожрал… пока не началось.

Мазай всецело согласился с этим здравым суждением и полез в грузовик за сухпайком, пока Петров совершал у реки гигиенические процедуры. Костёр разводить они всё-таки не рискнули и обошлись колбасой в вакууме, сушками и всё той же водой, которую Мазай набил в кузов пятилитровками, справедливо рассудив, что неизвестно, как всё обернётся, а вода — она и есть вода. Источник жизни.

Они вяло жевали, изредка перебрасываясь парой фраз, напряжённо размышляя, как быть дальше, и с тревогой поглядывая на раненого, съёжившегося под мазаевской курткой, когда тот вдруг шевельнулся. А пошевелившись, тут же сел, словно лицо у него и не было распорото вражеской стрелой, словно и не он умирал вчера под грудой трупов.

Всё-таки он действительно был настоящим, не киношным и не книжным, воином.

Всё это молниеносно пронеслось в голове у Мазая, пока он смотрел в опасно сощурившиеся светлые глаза на изуродованном бледном лице.

Ратник попытался что-то произнести, но понял, что не может. Вскинул руку, ощупал заклеенное пластырями лицо, ставшее страшной маской, без единого стона боли. А потом требовательно указал в сторону неподвижно застывших Мазая и Петрова. Будто этот жест и являлся вопросом.

Кашлянув, Мазай недоумённо воззрился на Петрова, который сообразил что-то первым, а сообразив, кивнул и стиснул в горсти висевший на голой груди серебряный крестик. Такой же был и у Мазая, только потемневший от времени. И такой же он нашёл под рубахой самого ратника.

Напряжение, стоявшее в глазах раненого, схлынуло так заметно, что и Мазай перевёл дух. Мужик зрил в корень. Но Мазай всё равно понятия не имел, что и как ему говорить, как объяснять, кто они такие, откуда взялись, и вообще… Кого этот человек видел перед собою? Двух полуголых чуваков в пятнистых штанах, одного — коротко стриженного, второго — с рыжей косищей, как у девки, что-то жевавших… 

Жевавших!

— Блядь! — вырвалось у Мазая. — Надо его накормить, но как?

— Что-то жидкое… — почесал в затылке Петров.

Чуваки, то есть они, ещё и балаболили непонятное, хотя ратник наверняка должен был повидать на своём веку достаточно иноземцев. Но Мазай тем не менее ткнул Петрова локтем:

— «Слово» ему задвинь. Не лепо ли ны бяшет, братие, начяти старыми словесы трудных повестий о полку Игореве, Игоря Святославлича… и далее по тексту.

Гляди-ка, он и сам это запомнил!

Мазаю показалось, что раненый даже встрепенулся, изумлённо на него взглянув, но Петров раздражённо отмахнулся и снова деловито полез в баул с припасами, вместо «лепо ли бяшете» пробубнив:

— Тут где-то сгущёнка была. Точно брал.

— Хозяюшка, — машинально съязвил Мазай. Но если бы сгущёнка нашлась, это стало бы хоть каким-то для раненого подспорьем. Он по-прежнему не представлял, что с ним делать дальше, как реагировать, если на месте событий действительно появятся степняки или русичи, но мысленно просто отпустил ситуацию. На волю Божию? Да, снова на неё.

— Гос-споди… — вырвалось у него, и никакая это была не молитва, но жёсткие пальцы раненого, в которых вчера ещё была зажата вражеская стрела, выдернутая им из себя собственноручно, вдруг сомкнулись на мазаевском запястье, и взгляд голубых глаз, такой же жёсткий, впился в лицо.

Мазай сглотнул.

Если сам он пребывал в смятении и непонятках, что должен был думать этот человек?! Что бы он сам думал, оказавшись на его месте, беспомощный, отдавшись на чужую милость странных нездешних людей?

Но нет, беспомощным он не был. От него исходила сила, как от гром-камня, и, глядя в его светлые глаза, Мазай чувствовал себя будто в учебке салагой-первогодком перед грозным и всезнающим старшим сержантом.

Был там у них такой, прошедший обе чеченские войны старший сержант Артём Анисимов.

— Всё хорошо будет, — облизнув губы, раздельно произнёс Мазай. — Всё будет хо-ро-шо.

«НО, чувствую я, девки, загуля-яю», — как голосила Верка Сердючка. Да уж, загуляли они тут знатно.

Сгущёнка в нужной мягкой упаковке нашлась, и Петров заботливо поднёс горлышко тюбика к губам раненого, чередуя с водой из бутылки. Тот послушно глотал, полуприкрыв веки и не морщась, хотя больно ему было наверняка пиздецки. Наконец, разжав губы, он мотнул головой, показывая, что, мол, хватит. И прилёг обратно на брезент, опираясь на локоть.

— Погодите, — спохватился Мазай и лихорадочно ощупал карманы собственной куртки, которой укрывался раненый, чтобы отыскать там кое-что жизненно необходимое. Вот прямо жизненно!

Блокнот и маркер.

Наконец он протянул ратнику искомое, и тот недоумённо повертел блокнот в руках, снова присев. Поднял глаза на Мазая — теперь в них горело любопытство. Ребяческое, искреннее и живое.

На обложке блокнота, кстати, красовалось фото каких-то небоскрёбов.

— Щас, — выпалил Петров, осторожно вынимая у ратника из пальцев маркер и откручивая колпачок. На подвёрнутом листке блокнота тут же появился цветочек типа ромашки.

— Ты всё-таки эстет. Домик нарисуй, — хрипло посоветовал Мазай. — Избушку на курьих ножках.

Петров с усталой досадой покосился на него, и Мазай тут же устыдился. Действительно, нашёл время острить. Того и гляди степняки заявятся.

— Какой сейчас тут год? — выпалил Мазай, глядя в лицо ратнику и даже вспотев от волнения. — Година. Лето! Тут! Какое? Которое? Петров! Ты лепо бяшешь, куда лепше меня! — взмолился он наконец. — Давай, рцы уже что-нибудь, гад такой!

Петров предсказуемо закатил глаза, явно готовый съязвить, но тут раненый уверенно забрал у него маркер и блокнот. И медленно вывел на белом листке несколько странных закорючек. А потом сунул блокнот Мазаю, снова откидываясь на брезент, сонно потянул на себя куртку и уснул, будто уплыл. Куда-то вниз по Каяле-реке.

Мазай и Петров ошалело уставились сперва на синие закорючки, потом друг на друга.

— Это что вообще такое? — медленно проговорил Мазай, испытав внезапное сильное желание побиться своей тупой башкой о колесо грузовика. — Это у них цифры такие?

— Именно, — кисло процедил Петров, вертя блокнот в руке то так, то сяк, будто это могло им помочь. — Единственно, что помню: арабские цифры на Руси появились, кажется, только при Петре Первом. Если б мы дома были, я бы погуглил. Но тут…

Тем не менее он бережно спрятал блокнот в накладной карман штанов.

— Понятно, — Мазай даже крякнул от досады. — Эх ты, а ещё архитектор! 

При чём тут вообще была архитектура, он и сам не понял, но вместо ожидаемого ехидного ответа Петров крепко ухватил его за плечо. Глаза его, устремившиеся куда-то к горизонту, расширились. Мазай посмотрел в ту же сторону и вскочил.

— Ходу! — прорычал он.

Среди ковылей едва приметными, но всё увеличивавшимися точками маячили чёрные силуэты всадников.

* * *

Ратника, так и оставшегося для них безымянным (да и они ему не представились) Мазай и Петров усадили на сиденье между собою, благо в непритязательном изделии китайского автопрома их было три. Брезентуха и баулы с лекарствами да жратвой полетели прямо в кузов. Уже становилось ясным, что брать русича с собой на ту сторону придётся, как бы сие ни сказалось на каких-либо событиях в будущем. Не степнякам же на растерзание оставлять. А что вдали показались именно они, очередной отряд караульщиков гром-камня, сомнений не было: яростные гортанные крики не оставляли надежды.

— Настоящее — это же просто вектор! — осенило вдруг Мазая, и он не смог немедленно не поделиться этой мыслью с Петровым, хотя на такой скорости вполне мог откусить себе язык — степь была то там то сям пересечена невесть откуда взявшимися мелкими овражками. Ну что ж, тогда на руках у Петрова оказалось бы два немтыря вместо одного.

Петров только глянул на него обалдело, и тогда Мазай продолжил своё откровение, упираясь плечом в твёрдое плечо спасённого ими ратника, который с большим интересом разглядывал всё внутри кабины — прыгавшие перед ветровым стеклом турецкие чётки, изрядно засранную приборную панель и пачку сигарет в распахнутом бардачке. На нагонявших их степняков он и вовсе не смотрел. Чего он там не видел, и правда.

— Это стрела! — проорал Мазай, свободной рукой вцепляясь в кривую скобу на дверце. — Вектор в будущее — это настоящее, то есть стрела! Блядь!

Последнее относилось к тому, что в окошко позади них ударила самая натуральная стрела. Гранёная, тяжеленная, отчего мутное стекло сразу же пошло трещинами. И ведь как точно попали, сволочи, минуя жестяной лист!

— Она, сука! — свирепо оскалился в ответ Петров, крутанув баранку. — Держитесь! Денег нет, но вы держитесь!

— Блядь! — снова вырвалось у рефлекторно обернувшегося Мазая. — Глянь, там ещё какая-то… чапаевская конница!

Петров гнал и гнал грузовик к гром-камню, стиснув зубы, но в боковое зеркало и ему было ясно видно, про что толкует Мазай. Про вылетевших на холм других всадников — судя по плащам и шлемам, как раз русских. Но они были ещё слишком далеко, хоть и немедля пустились в погоню.

Да и степняки не отступали. «Упёртые, сволочи», — с тоской думал Мазай, глядя вперёд, на медленно приближавшийся гром-камень. Форы у беглецов не было совершенно, и прикрыть их было некому. Разве что с разгону в гром-камень врезаться. Просто на авось.

Авось перенесёт.

Раненый, не отрываясь, смотрел на далёкую конницу, а когда обернулся к Мазаю, глаза его яростно горели. Было до боли ясно, что он всем сердцем хочет оказаться там, со своими, на холме, где гнётся под ветром серебристо-серый ковыль, хочет мчаться наперегонки с этим ветром… и отнюдь не на петровском пепелаце. 

На коне. На боевом коне.

«Нет, нельзя его забирать, — отчётливо понял Мазай. — Зачахнет ведь он у нас. Сопьётся или ещё чего». Но он по-прежнему не представлял, как продержаться у гром-камня до прибытия русской конницы, чтобы сдать нашим их бойца и перейти границу самим. Да ещё и не словить грудью или жопой вражескую стрелу при этом. Как?!

Он инстинктивно пригнулся, когда град стрел забарабанил по бортам грузовика. Чёртова пакость была вполне себе бронебойна!

Гром-камень надвигался антрацитово-чёрной громадой, и солнечные блики играли на его крутых, будто обточенных временем боках.

А ещё около него кто-то стоял. Мазай всмотрелся, не веря своим глазам. Точно, стоял!

Человек. Один. 

Широкоплечий, коренастый, будто вросший в землю, упрямо наклонивший коротко остриженную голову на мощной шее. В распахнутой кожаной, мать его, куртке! 

Мазай сперва отчаянно зажмурился, а потом, поняв, что видение не исчезло, рванул на себя ручку дверцы и заорал, наполовину высунувшись наружу:

— Батя! Какого хера?!

Тут очередная стрела прошелестела у его скулы, и он рефлекторно дёрнулся обратно в кабину. Петров же ударил по тормозам, и пепелац, натужно взвыв мотором в последний раз, встал.

— Такого! Сынок! — сиплым торжествующим басом проревел в ответ Батя. В его вытянутых вперёд могучих руках блеснул воронёный ствол, и грохнул выстрел, отчего Мазай на мгновение оглох, а улюлюканье степняков оборвалось, будто Батя одним выстрелом наповал уложил весь десяток или сколько там их было. — Тебе одному, что ли, тут… куролесить! Уматывайте в свою подворотню!

Пользуясь передышкой, Мазай с Петровым кувыркнулись прочь из кабины, волоча за собой русича, и все укрылись за грузовиком. Ратник и Батину пальбу воспринял как должное, валиться на колени, закрывая голову руками, явно не собирался, на ногах стоял твёрдо и на Батю смотрел остро и внимательно, как давеча на Мазая с Петровым.

— Чего это — «уматывайте»?! — воинственно взъерепенился Петров, и Батя прищурился:

— Делай, что говорю, архитектор, и не питюкай!

— А ты? — выдохнул Мазай.

— Здесь останусь, — непреклонно изрёк Батя. — Скучно мне стало в нашем городишке, ничего нового. А тут вы с архитектором чего-то начали мутить, — он нехорошо усмехнулся. — Я за вами каждую ночь следил, когда вы в этой подворотне стали зависать. Неужто не заметили?

Мазай ошарашенно мотнул головой.

— Значит, не растерял я ещё… навыков-то, — удовлетворённо констатировал Батя. — Я на другую же ночь после того, как вы сюда свалили, сам в вашу подворотню полез… и приняла она меня как родного. Так-то вот! Пацанов наших с собой не брал, ни к чему, а волыну вот взял. Жаль, патронов маловато прихватил, старый дурак.

Тут стрелы зацвикали снова, а Батя с коротким «М-мать!» высунулся из-за пепелаца и дважды прицельно пальнул. Опять наступила временная передышка.

— Это кто с вами? — вопросил Батя, опуская ствол и утирая испарину со лба. 

— Парень из вон тех верховых, что сюда скачут, — исчерпывающе пояснил Мазай, показывая подбородком на холмы, где маячила быстро приближавшаяся вереница всадников. — Мы его в куче трупов нашли, раненого, а трупы похоронили.

Батя, несколько мгновений подумав, хлопнул себя по груди широкой лапищей с золотыми шайбами на пальцах и протянул её ратнику:

— Олег.

Тот, также подумав, кивнул в знак понимания, на миг сжал протянутую ладонь и проклекотал:

— Ра… ди… слав.

Вышло это у него с трудом, но вышло.

— Ого! — поразился Петров и расплылся в радостной улыбке. — Заговорил! Тогда я — Игнат, а это — Антон.

— Вот же… дикари, не представились человеку до сих пор, — сурово укорил Батя. — Интеллигузия сраная.

— А сами-то, — обиженно нахохлился вдруг Петров, — можно подумать, вы мне представились, радетель понятий.

Батя кашлянул и выразительно покосился на Мазая, прятавшего усмешку, крякнул и величественно протянул Петрову могучую длань:

— Олег Николаевич.

— Игнат Алексеевич, — так же церемонно ответствовал Петров.

Больше никто ничего сказать или сделать не успел. Потому что степняки пустили в ход зажигательные стрелы, пытаясь, видимо, таким образом дать достойный ответ на Батину пальбу. 

— Ложись, — заорал Батя, первым сообразив, что может произойти, и дёрнул за плечо русича, откатываясь вместе с ним от грузовика. Петров с Мазаем этого сделать не успели.

Пылающая стрела через пролом в борту попала в валявшиеся в кузове канистры с бензином, и через несколько мгновений несчастный пепелац взлетел на воздух с разрывающим уши грохотом, полыхнув жаром на полстепи.

Петрова и Мазая отбросило прямо на гром-камень. Последнее, что увидел Мазай, — чёрные отчаянные глаза Петрова на вымазанном копотью лице. Ещё он вдруг понял, что зараза Петров старательно прикрывает его собою от летящих обломков, гневно забарахтался, пытаясь его отпихнуть… и оба они провалились в уже знакомую ледяную тьму.

* * *

Подворотня была здесь — полукруглый кирпичный облезлый свод. Она была в порядке. Она была цела.

Чего нельзя было сказать про Мазая с Петровым.

— А-а… ё… моё… — простонал Мазай, спихнув с себя обуревшего вконец Петрова, кое-как уселся на мокром асфальте и лихорадочно оглянулся по сторонам. Асфальт мирно блестел в свете уличных фонарей. Был поздний вечер, в подворотню с улицы залетала сеявшая там мелкая морось.

Из круглосуточного ларька неподалеку ошеломлённо и неверяще высовывалась обвязанная полосатым платком продавщица Зейнаб.

Мазай вскинул руку, чтобы успокаивающе ей помахать, и едва не вскрикнул. Всё тело традиционно отозвалось острой болью, как после жестокой схватки на ринге. Мазай стиснул зубы и взял Петрова за голое исцарапанное плечо в волдырях ожогов, тревожно заглядывая тому в бледное, с закрытыми ввалившимися глазами, лицо.

— Эй! Игнат! — окликнул он дрогнувшим голосом. Надо же, прикрывать его полез! Чего, блядь, ради?! Мазай ему — не сват и не брат!

Петров невнятно замычал, потом распахнул свои чёрные зенки и очень медленно сел, кряхтя и опираясь на руку Мазая. Тот облегчённо перевёл дух.

— Идти сможешь? — обеспокоенно спросил он, продолжая поддерживать Петрова теперь уже обеими руками. — Надо до дому добраться.

Оживая на глазах, Петров нетерпеливо мотнул лохматой головой, облизнул губы и выдавил:

— Тут… вокруг всё… как?

Мазай ещё раз добросовестно огляделся:

— Вроде всё так же, как было. Зинуля! — заорал он, осенённый тревожной мыслью. — Какое сегодня число?!

— Двадцать девятое мая! — после паузы как-то испуганно прокричала Зейнаб в ответ. 

— А год какой? — громыхнул Мазай.

— Две тыщи девятнадцатый! — по голосу было понятно, что Зейнаб вот-вот расплачется. Надо было срочно её успокоить.

— Всё нормально, мы там, где надо, только два дня прошло, — с длинным дрожащим выдохом пробормотал Петров, а Мазай снова сипло заорал:

— Зинуля, не боись, мы просто того… загуляли малёхо! Мы щас… домой!

Зейнаб мелко-мелко закивала. «Загуляли» — это было ей как раз привычно. Но в ларёк она всё равно спряталась как-то опасливо. Ещё бы: если в прошлый раз Мазай и Петров от гром-камня возвратились просто ободранные, то сейчас — полуголые и закопчённые.

— Ща-ща-ща, — простонал Мазай, выпрямляясь и всё ещё поддерживая Петрова. — Никакой водки, просто домой, оклемаемся… и вернёмся. Батю же надо выручать. И вообще…

— Знаешь… не будет никакого «и вообще», — устало и даже как-то обречённо промолвил Петров, придержав Мазая за локоть и проведя ладонью по стене, у которой они стояли. Эту белёсую стену, будто шрам, пересекала извилистая тонкая трещина, пересекала, уходя под самый свод, и сквозь неё проступала чёрная смолянистая копоть.

Такого тут раньше не было!  
Похолодев, Мазай тоже провёл рукой по облезлым кирпичам и заморгал.

— Это что же выходит, — он сглотнул, — что мы испортили портал?!

— Не мы, а суки-кочевники, — с горечью уточнил Петров. — Они же грузовик взорвали. 

— Нахера я бензину столько брал?! — Мазай беспощадно саданул себя кулаком по лбу. 

Он почему-то сразу поверил Петрову. Больше ничего не будет. Ничего и никого. Ни половецко-печенежской ковыльной степи, ни скачущих по ней ратников, ни оставшегося на той стороне Бати. И ведь они даже толком не выяснили, в какой век и в какое место вёл этот портал!

— Сука, блядь! — горестно взвыл Мазай, осознав происшедшее со всей чёткостью, а Петров неловко похлопал его по плечу:

— Тош, ты не заходись так-то. Не факт же. Мы действительно сейчас оклемаемся немножко и опять… попробуем.

Но по голосу его было ясно, что в сказанное он ни на йоту не верит. Мазай прикрыл глаза и уже тише проговорил:

— Да ладно. Чуешь? — он вскинул руку. — Не дует уже тут.

Петров понял его с полуслова и криво усмехнулся:

— Штирлиц закрыл окно — дуло исчезло.

И правда — исчез постоянный сквозняк, который всегда будто бы пронизывал подворотню. Этот леденящий ветерок, пролетавший сквозь неё, сколько Мазай себя помнил.

Он прерывисто выдохнул и сказал:

— Пошли.  
Едва они вышли из-под свода, мелкая холодная морось обрушилась им на головы, голые плечи и спины. Мазай только мрачно отфыркивался. Ему уже было всё равно. Кроме того, влажный холод притушил боль от мелких ожогов.

— Батя твой не пропадёт, — попытался утешить его Петров, торопливо шагая рядом. Они машинально завернули как раз к его дому. — Не таковский он. Он, глядишь, там ещё каким-нибудь воеводой станет.

Мазай только покосился на него, болезненно скривившись, а потом снова застыл на месте и хлопнул себя по лбу:

— Просрали всё, что могли! У-у, идиоты! У меня же фотоаппарат был. Чего же мы там не сфотографировали ни разу… — он запнулся.

— А что там было фотографировать? Как мы могилу копаем или этого нашего… Радислава лечим? Или как твой Батя по степнякам палит? С конницей русской — селфи на память? Чтобы потом в инсту выложить? Не смеши, — Петров хмуро подтолкнул его вперёд. — Тем более что и куртка твоя, и фотик там остались. Русичи им будут орехи колоть, как Том Кенти — королевской печатью. Пошли, пошли. Нехер самоедством заниматься.

Дома у Петрова они сразу же прошли на кухню, словно им не терпелось уткнуться в родное и знакомое, как в бабушкин подол. Стены с обоями в цветочек, весёлая клеёнка на столе, выпучившая глаза-бусинки курица на чайнике, беленькие табуретки, куда они с облегчением плюхнулись, морщась от каждого движения

— Сперва мыться или жрать? — наконец осведомился Петров, вспомнив, видимо, хозяйские обязанности.

— Не то и не другое, — сурово ответствовал Мазай. — Сперва будем гуглить. Тащи какой-нибудь девайс. Меня вот сильно «Слово» волнует. Ну, которое «О полку Игореве». Чего ты так на меня зыришь? Чёрт знает, я чего-то очкую, — признался он, почесав исцарапанный нос. — Вдруг мы и правда там, — он ткнул пальцем в потолок, — чего-то напортили. И теперь этого всего вовсе нету… или оно какое-то другое.

Последнюю фразу он договаривал уже в спину стремительно вылетавшего в комнату Петрова. Спина была тощей, с выступающими лопатками, испещрённая свежими кровоподтёками, волдырями и ссадинами. Такая же расписная, как у самого Мазая, ну.

Возник Петров на пороге кухни практически мгновенно, с потрёпанным серым томиком в руках, сел, раскрыл, пролистал. Поднял на Мазая тёмные свои зенки и облегчённо выдохнул:

— Фу-ух! На месте. «Слово» на месте, оригинал не изменился. Переводы те же, статьи Лихачёва, всё хорошо. Блядь, Тош, что-то я устал.

Вот новость!

Петров откинул голову, упёрся затылком в стену за собой и прикрыл глаза, но Мазай расслабиться ему и себе не дал...

— Погодь кайфовать, ещё дело есть, — проговорил он с прежней серьёзностью. — Ты у нашего русича блокнот забрал и в карман вот этих самых штанов, — он тронул Петрова за коленку, — сунул. Цел блокнот-то?

Петров хлопнул себя по лбу, как недавно Мазай, и благодарно взглянул на него.

— Чёрт, совсем из башки вон! — он опять вскочил, выдёргивая из кармана блокнот с засунутым внутрь маркером, и раскрыл его на исписанной русичем странице.

За это время закорючки понятнее не стали, и Петров снова ринулся в комнату, едва не сшибив табурет. Мазай опять посмотрел ему вслед, покачал головой и сам поднялся, чтобы налить в чайник воды и пошарить в холодильнике. Ясно было, что они засели тут надолго, и закинуть дровец в топку не помешает.

Он не ошибся. Петров распахнул принесённый из комнаты ноут, дождался, барабаня пальцами по столу, когда прогрузится Интернет, и принялся шарить в гугле, то и дело заглядывая в раскрытый на столе блокнот и рассеянно жуя сыр и колбасу, которые ему подсовывал Мазай.

Наконец он поднял глаза и бесцветным от напряжения голосом сообщил:

— Не буду грузить тебя системой записи чисел в Древней Руси. Вот это, — он потряс блокнотом, — шесть тысяч шестьсот девяносто третий год.

— Приехали, — пробормотал Мазай, у которого кусок застрял в горле. —От сотворения мира, что ли? — сообразил он. — А сколько там надо отнять, чтобы…

— К тому и веду, — с нажимом отозвался Петров, и голос его зазвенел. — От Рождества Христова это будет тысяча сто восемьдесят пятый, то есть… — он схватил всё ещё лежавший на столе потрёпанный томик «Слова» и торжествующе помахал у Мазая перед носом, расплываясь в неудержимой счастливой улыбке: — Год похода Игоря Святославича на половцев не хочешь?!

— Хочу, — честно признался Мазай, сердце у которого так и ухнуло вниз. — Не шутишь? Не прикалываешься?

Петров только исподлобья зыркнул на него, и Мазай сразу вспомнил: «Своими узкими очами». И радостно заржал. В груди у него булькал беспримесный детский восторг оттого, что они, пройдя через подворотню, не просто прикоснулись к настоящему чуду, но к чуду всем известному. Знаменитому, прекрасному, божественному, чёрт подери всё, чуду! Стали его частью!

— Дурак, — буркнул Петров, остывая. Ещё раз посмотрел на Мазая и сам засмеялся. — Ну чего ты ржёшь аки конь ретивый?

— Аки, паки и дондеже, — провозгласил Мазай, счастливо жмурясь. — То есть не лепо ли ны бяшете, братие! Лепо, братцы, лепо, лепо, братцы, жить! Мы были там! Мы всё это видели! Ты понимаешь, Игнат?!

Он даже обхватил Петрова за плечо и потряс, но тут же разжал руки.

— Но имеются некоторые несоответствия, — назидательно изрёк Петров, откашлявшись. — Тот же погребальный костёр — точно не половецкий, я же тебе говорил. И потом. Там лето стояло, жарко было. Оба раза.

— Первый раз мы вспотели, кувыркамшись, — напомнил Мазай и даже поёжился от этого воспоминания.

— Не суть, — нетерпеливо перебил его Петров. — Поход же Игоря начался в конце апреля, разгромное сражение с половцами произошло в мае, следовательно, отряд, который мы застали там, отправился выручать из плена действительно либо Игоря, либо его сына Владимира — тут никакой гугл нам уже точно не скажет. И вообще, может, место вовсе другое было. Или климат изменился. Или это альтернативная великая степь и альтернативный князь Игорь.

Он развёл руками, хотя по глазам его было видно, как отчаянно ему хочется верить в версию со «Словом», Игорем и Владимиром. Настоящими, а не альтернативными.

— А Батя, старый чёрт, там остался, — с внезапно прихлынувшей тоской буркнул Мазай. — Вот он-то точно всё узнает, как есть. Седина в бороду, бес в ребро. Воссядет на княжеский престол какой-нибудь и будет править, как тут… Стой! — его прошиб пот от внезапной мысли. — А он там… и здесь ничего не изменил? Волыной этой своей и всем прочим? — Мазай почувствовал себя каким-то хроноагентом, вынужденным бдить за нарушениями порядка в путешествиях во времени. — Не «Слово», а вообще?

— Я думаю, волына и прочее — это всё мелочи, — поразмыслив, успокаивающе изрёк Петров и вскинул ладонь, упреждая мазаевские возражения: — Помню, помню, эффект бабочки и всё такое. Но пока что мы вокруг себя никаких изменений не наблюдаем… либо… — он осёкся и в затруднении поерошил свой всклокоченный хаер.

— Либо — что? — с подозрением осведомился Мазай, предчувствуя недоброе.

— Либо эти изменения могут выпрыгнуть на нас внезапно, — уныло выдавил Петров. — И тут мы уже ничего поделать не сможем.

* * *

Утром на них, однако, выпрыгнули не изменения, а правая рука Бати, Савелий, вместе с левой рукой — Карнаком. Они позвонили в дверь как раз так, как и должны были звонить серьёзные люди их уровня — длинно, решительно, дважды для верности, третий — контрольный. Но ни стучать, ни яро трезвонить не стали, чтобы не обеспокоить соседей. Молодцы, Батина выучка.

Мазай с Петровым в это время чинно завтракали оладьями со сгущёнкой, испечёнными хозяином. Отрубились они вчера почти сразу после трудного разговора, мытья и замазывания ожогов фенистилом: Петров — в своей спальне, Мазай — на диване во второй комнате, перед плазмой, которую так и бросил бормотать до утра: сил не было встать и поискать куда-то завалившийся пульт или нажать кнопку на панели. Поэтому, очевидно, голова у него, по которой всю ночь долбили новостные выпуски и реклама, зверски трещала.

Оладьи и кофе из турки слегка исправили положение, так что, когда Петров отворил дверь, Мазай оказался на высоте. Глазом не моргнув, он неторопливо вышел к гостям в тренировочном костюме Петрова с лампасами. Сам Петров был точно в таком же, но ещё и в фартуке в горошек поверх него.

Савелий же и Карнак на этаком мирно-домашнем фоне смотрелись героями «Улиц разбитых фонарей»: набыченные, накачанные, в коричневых кожаных куртках нараспашку, с настороженными колючими взглядами исподлобья, похожие, словно братья, только Савелий — блондин, а Карнак — чернявый.

Непрошеные гости нехотя кивнули вместо утреннего приветствия, руки протягивать не стали. За это Петров оставил их торчать в коридоре, в комнату или кухню не пригласил, невозмутимо и молча стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку и вертя в пальцах деревянную лопаточку, которой только что переворачивал оладьи. Мазай застыл в дверях кухни столь же терпеливо и молчаливо, скрестив руки на груди.

Савелий понял, что присесть им не предложат, с тоской покосился на рыжую косу Петрова, неловко кашлянул и решительно изрёк:

— Куда Батю дели?  
— Ну ты сказал, — искренне поразился Мазай. — Батя, по-твоему, кто, пупс пластмассовый, чтобы его куда-то деть можно было?

— Ты давай не борзей, фильтруй базар-то! — взвился было Карнак, но Савелий продолжал, не слушая его и сверля Мазая тяжёлым и вместе с тем растерянным взглядом:

— Мы же знали, что Батя ездил за вами следить. За тобой и за ним, — он указал подбородком на прищурившегося Петрова. — Каждую ночь стоял около вашей сраной подворотни, туды её. Специально тачку неприметную брал. Хера ли вы делали в этой подворотне? И зачем он за вами следил? И куда вы потом делись? А он куда делся? Говори уже, Тоха, не темни!

В голосе его, вроде как автоматически угрожающем, звучала всё та же неприкрытая растерянность. Даже мольба.

Мазай тяжело вздохнул.

— Если я по чесноку отвечу, ты решишь, что издеваюсь, — прямо сказал он, игнорируя психованного Карнака и глядя только на Савелия. Тот ему всегда был по душе — спокойный и рассудительный, хотя, конечно, не такой крутой, как Батя. — Не вернётся Батя, вот что.

— Как?! — ахнул Савелий, потрясённо переглянувшись с Карнаком. — Ты что! Вы-то здесь!

— Мы сумели вернуться, потому что он там, где мы были, остался нас прикрывать, — объяснил Мазай всё так же прямо и чётко, не заботясь о том, верят ли ему Батины подручные. — А пошёл он за нами, потому что скучно ему тут стало. Он сам мне сказал. Мы его не звали, между прочим. Нам таких проблем там не нужно было. А он волыну с собой прихватил, с обоймами. Ну и пальбу открыл. Спас нас, можно сказать. — Он снова глубоко вздохнул.

Чёрт, без Бати они бы точно не выбрались.

— Да где вы, гады, были-то?! Где Батя остался?! — негодующе взвыл Карнак, весь подобравшись, будто кот, готовый к драке. — Говори по существу!

— Говорю — в двенадцатом веке, — раздельно, почти по слогам произнёс Мазай. — В одна тысяча сто восемьдесят пятом году от Рождества Христова, — про «Слово о полку» он решил не упоминать, чтобы не усугублять ситуацию. — Подворотня эта, как ты правильно сказал, сраная порталом была. Мы туда однажды попали случайно, потом — специально. А там степняки с нашими бьются. В кузов нам зажигательная стрела бахнула, и грузовик наш того… взорвался. И весь портал перекособенило. Нас сюда ударной волной выкинуло, а Батя выйти обратно не смог. Да он и не собирался.

Мазай перевёл дыхание, глядя на совершенно неописуемые физиономии Карнака и Савелия. Но как раз по этой неописуемости он понял, что те ему поверили. Сразу и безоговорочно. Изложенный ход событий идеально вписался в сценарий какого-нибудь фантастического боевика, до которых они тоже были охочи. И ещё они не могли не почувствовать, что Мазай сказал чистую правду.

— Выходит, его достать оттуда никак нельзя? Батю? — выпалил Карнак, хлопая глазами и судорожно сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

Мазай устало качнул головой:

— Нет. Выходить будете, глянь сам — там трещина по всей арке идёт и из-под неё какая-то смоль сочится. И ветра там больше нет, а всегда дул. Сколько себя помню, это же мой двор.

— И что теперь? — после очень долгого молчания спросил Савелий дрогнувшим голосом.

— Принимай дела, что, — хмуро ответствовал Мазай. — И это… лучше никому не болтайте.

— Чего болтать, нас же за больных примут. Скажем, что уехал Батя, мол, срочно. В скит таёжный подался. Как этот… Герман из «Алисы». Вот же… — Савелий даже губу прикусил. — Видел же я, что смурной он какой-то! Сам не свой.

— Считай, там тоже скит, — попытался утешить его Мазай. Он знал, что Савелий у Бати стал любимчиком после того, как он, Мазай, из бригады ушёл.

— Скит, скит! Порядок в городе был — и нету, — отрубил не желавший утешаться Савелий, болезненно поморщившись, и развернулся к двери, таща следом Карнака. — Могли бы и нас с собой взять, между прочим, — обиженно укорил он уже с порога.

— Батя сказал, что пацанов специально брать не стал, — махнул рукой Мазай. — ты, Сава, за него не боись, он там как влитой впишется. Да уже вписался.

Он вдруг вспомнил, как Батя пожимал руку Радисллаву, как откатился за грузовик, таща Радислава за собой. И заодно понял, что не спросил у Петрова кое-что очень важное.

Очень.

* * *

Когда Петров запер за гостями дверь и опять направился на кухню, Мазай придержал его за худой локоть и жёстко глянул в остроскулое, ставшее недоумённым лицо.

— Ну-ка быстро объясни мне, зараза, ты нахера кинулся меня собою прикрывать? Думаешь, если я об стену затылком приложился, так ничего и не запомню? — начал он воинственно, но тут же осёкся, увидев, что Петров вскидывает свою дурную рыжую башку, а глаза его загораются яростной решимостью. Нехорошей решимостью. Совсем нехорошей. — Всё-всё, вопрос снимаю, это мне примстилось, — поспешно выпалил он, отдёргивая руку, но было уже поздно.

Петрова понесло.

— Ты мне, когда мы в первый раз туда сходили, что сказал? — он ещё выше вздёрнул подбородок, как красный партизан перед колчаковским расстрелом. — Что знаешь, почему я типа сюда приехал и в портал лезу. Потому что у меня никого нет. Так вот. Всё, что у меня есть — это ты, понял, Антон Мазаев? Мне насрать, как ты к этому относишься, можешь хоть в морду мне дать, но…

— Заебал ты со своей мордой, — торопливо перебил его Мазай, насмерть испугавшись дальнейших откровений и испытывая смешанные чувства. Очень сильно смешанные. И первым из них, пожалуй, была какая-то опасливая радость. — Чуть что — сразу в морду да в морду.

— И вообще заебал? — быстро спросил Петров. Теперь его шалые зенки стали тревожными, почти отчаянными, как тогда, в подворотне. Будто Мазай его убивать собрался. Будто Петров от него приговора ждал.

— Нет, — буркнул Мазай, неловко отворачиваясь и отступая в кухню. — не заебал.

— Точно? — на выдохе спросил Петров.

Мазай, совсем как он, закатил глаза и буркнул свирепо:

— Да точно, точно. Нахер иди уже со своими допросами. Инквизитор хренов.

Петров наконец задышал и разжал кулаки, которые, оказывается, всё это время сжимал в ожидании мазаевского ответа, посмотрел на свои едва поджившие ладони, будто впервые их увидел, и зачастил нечто торопливое и совершенно уж несуразное:

— Я куплю коня. Двух. Для нас. Арендую конюшню за городом. У меня есть деньги, и я разберусь, как это лучше сделать. Конный клуб устрою и всё такое… Я тебе говорил, что всегда мечтал. Так вот, — он перевёл дыхание и зачастил снова: — Если я могу это сделать, я сделаю. Всегда надо делать то, что можешь, не откладывать.

Он умолк, будто его выключили. Чёрные глаза горели под упавшей на лоб рыжей прядью.

Мазай испытал два нестерпимо сильных желания. Нет, три. Присесть. Выпить что-нибудь покрепче, чем кофе. И дать Петрову в морду, как тот и просил, — чтобы прочухался.

— Нахера?! — простонал он, осуществив первое желание и рухнув на табурет. — Зачем тебе кони и конюшня, болезный?! Мы в степь не вернёмся!

— Уверен? Может быть, когда-нибудь…трещина эта зарастёт, — твёрдо возразил Петров, садясь на второй табурет рядом с ним и продолжая гипнотизировать его своими сумасшедшими зенками. — Мы будем проверять… ну… регулярно. Вдруг гром-камень исцелится. Исцелит портал. И потом… Ты же сам сказал, что настоящее — это стрела в будущее. Может, эта стрела и в другие миры попадает? А, Тош? — он схватил того за плечо и ликующе потряс. — Понимаешь? Подумай сам! Насквозь пронизывает! И мы сможем… — он даже задохнулся, не спуская с Мазая своего вот уж воистину пронизывающего взгляда.

Тот запустил себе в волосы сразу обе пятерни, представив, как кони под ним и Петровым цокают копытами в подворотне — ночь за ночью, пока окрестные бабки полицию не вызовут.

Цирк с конями.

Мазай коротко выдохнул и опустил руки. Поглядел в чёрные глаза этого малахольного:

— Ладно. Хрен с тобой. То есть… я с тобой.


End file.
